CRIMINAL
by RyuAya
Summary: Sejarah hidup Sakura bersama seorang uchiha sasuke yang ternyata adalah seorang teroris./ "Sakura... maafkan aku. Kau tetaplah kekasihku, karena cinta kita tak membutuhkan kenyataan. Hanya membutuhkan perasaan, jika masih salah satu diantara kita memilikinya, maka sampai pada itulah cinta kita akan tetap menggantung di pohon keabadian. Kau dan aku, kita bersama."/One Shoot?


~Naruto Belong To Msashi Kishimoto~

Pairing : SasuSaku

Warning: AU, Psycho , Gaje , Plot Berantakan, Alur Kecepetan , OOC *maybe?*

INSPIRASI : Dari lagunya Britney Spears yang judulnya Criminal, tapi anehnya di dalam cerita ini malah gag ada nyambung-nyambunya sama tu lagu (Otak bochor).

Sebelumnya Cerita ini Di edit dari FF Hunhan saya *ktauan k-popers * kaboor :v

**_ONE SHOOT~!_**

**~DON'T LIKE,DON'T READ!~**

**STORY START HERE **

*****SAKURA POV.***  
**

"Mulai sekarang menjauh dari Inol!."

Gertakku. Aku benci jika harus melakukan hal seperti ini. Itu akan membuat image baikku hancur dan banyak orang yang akan membenciku nantinya. Apalagi yang lebih parah adalah aku akan di CAP sebagai gadis yang sok. Aku tidak mau semua itu menimpaku, tapi aku harus bagaimana lagi. Turnamennya berlangsung 3 hari kedepan dan bocah ini selalu datang untuk mengganggu anak buahku. Tidak akan kubiarkan.

"Kau punya hak apa untuk melarangku mendekati sahabatku sendiri, hah?. Cih, dasar Gadissok."

Oh Nooo. Baru saja aku mengkhawatirkan tentang sebutan ini dan sekarang sudah ada yang mengucapkannya.

"Kau."

Aku menunjuk-nunjuk muka bocah dihadapanku. Dia lebih tinggi dariku sekitar 10 cm dan aku harus mendongak keatas untuk melihat tampangnya yang bodoh itu.

"Dengar yah bocah…, tidak bisa kau lihat jika SA-HA-BAT-mu itu sekarang sedang sibuk berlatih untuk turnamen 3 hari kedepan. Jadi bisakah kau berhenti menganggunya agar dia bisa lebih berkonsentrasi. Bukankah itu yang kau harapakan agar temanmu berhasil dan sukses. Benarkan?."

Kataku menggurui dengan nada yang kucoba untuk sangat-sangat halus.

"Kau _Gadis_ sok yang egois." Ucapnya cepat.

"Apa kau bilang?."

"Kau _Gadis_ sok yang egois. KAU _GADIS_ SOK YANG EGOIS."

Dia bahkan mengulangnya dengan sangat keras. Aduuuh…aku sudah tidak punya muka lagi didepan pelatih dan anggotaku sekarang. huh kenapa bocah ini harus menyulut emosiku sih tadi.

"Diamlah!."

Bentakku tidak kalah keras. Kurasakan hiruk pikuk arena latihan menjadi sunyi, pasti mereka berhenti dan menatapku semua.

"Okey -kutarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya kuat. Wuuusssh- begini saja. Aku mohon padamu. Kau bisa bebas menggunakan Ino sebagai sahabatmu lagi dengan bagaimana adanya. Tapi, untuk sekarang ini, bisakan kau membuat Ino untuk berkonsentrasi dan focus pada turnamen. Oke?."

Tawarku bersabar. Jika saja saat ini hanya ada kami berdua, tentu Bocah Ini akan menerima pukulan dari sepatu rodaku ini.

"Ino Pig!."

Teriakku membahana. Beberapa detik kemudian Ino datang dengan tampang pucat pasih.

"Kenapa mukamu?. Kau terlihat pucat?."

Tanya bocah tengik di depanku sok perhatian.

"Benarkah?."

Ino meraba-raba wajahnya.

"Apa kau berlatih dengan keras?, kau disiksa di sini oleh Kakak sok dan egois ini?, kau dijadikan mesin untuk mendapatkan piala bagi mereka?. Aduuh kenapa nasibmu sangat kasihan sobat…"

Dia bahkan sekarang meracau tidak jelas. Hah. Kesabaranku sudah habis.

"Bawa pergi temanmu ini dari arena latihan!. Pastikan dia tidak akan pernah kembali sampai kau berhasil lolos di turnamen. Mengerti?."

Titahku pada Ino . Dia mengangguk Lesu dan mulai menarik temannya keluar arena. Kekuasaanmu sekarang yang menjadi taruhannya.

"Kau pindah rumah lagi?."

Tanyaku tidak percaya, ini sudah ketiga kalinya KekasihKu , Pria keturunan Uchiha bernama Sasuke ini berpindah tempat tinggal dalam kurun waktu 6 bulan.

"Iya. tempat tinggalku yang dulu kurang nyaman. Fasilitas airnya sering macet."

Keluhnya sambil menata buku-buku tebal berbahasa inggris di rak buku barunya,dan tentu saja dengan muka temboknya. Aku hanya memandanginya dari atas sofa sambil menghabiskan jatah makan bulanannya di kulkas.

"Kau itu terbelenggu zaman purba."

Komentarku setelah menghabiskan satu kantung kripik kentang, Sasuke menautkan kedua alisnya memandangku menunggu penjelasan.

"Berpindah-pindah dan tidak puas dengan apa yang ada dan diberikan di satu tempat. Itu pemborosan uang, tempat, tenaga dan waktu. Kau melakukan ke-4 hal tersebut 3 kali dalam 6 bulan terakhir."

Jelasku akhirnya. Sasuke Hanya tersenyum Kecil Mendengar penjelasanku. Yah, itulah dia, Pangeran Kutub yang sangat memikat bagiku, tubuhnya Tinggi Tegap. Dan Dengan Body Proposional Dan sangat kuat, matanya tajam dan sangat mahir membidik hasil jepretan saat bertemu dengan kamera digital dan CRLnya. Sasuke bekerja sebagai guru privatat di komunitas photograph di Konoha ini. Dan ditempatnya itu pula kami dulu bertemu, dia salah satu tutorku dan aku terpikat dengannya, apalagi sejak kegiatan lomba Nasional Photograph untuk kalangan komunitas.

Kuturunkan kakiku kelantai, dengan berkaos kaki kulajukan mendekatinya yang masih sibuk menata buku di rak. Sasuke termasuk kalangan kutu buku tampan (?) Kurasa. Tapi aku itulah yang kusuka darinya, sifat cool, tapi hangat, acuh tapi peduli, misterius tapi terbuka, HANYA PADAKU. tapi aku masih meragukan untuk sifat keterbukaannya.

dia terlihat seksi saat memakai kaca mata dan berkonstrasi membuka lembar-perlembar bacaannya. Kupungut buku-bukunya di dalam kardus besar. Hingga ku temukan satu buku yang kulihat cukup menarik berjudul "TARGET', ehm…sepertinya itu buku album. Kubuka perlembar album tadi dan mendapatkan sesuatu yang menarik didalamnya. Foto-foto itu sangat indah, diambil dari segala sisi. Tempat yang selama ini kulihat sebagai tempat yang biasa saja didalam foto ini disulap menjadi tempat yang penuh dengan seni, keunikan, keagungan, dan karisma dari bangunan yang menjadi tempat rapat dan kantor Dewan

"Kau yang mengambil semua gambar ini?."

Tanyaku sambil memamerkan buku album tadi padanya, Sasuke mendekatiku dan mengambil buku ditanganku. Hembusan nafasnya begitu berat terasa. Kuperhatikan saja dia yang terlihat sedikit aneh saat menyaksikan foto-foto di dalam album tadi.

"Kau yang mengambil semua gambar ini?."

Ulangku merasa tidak nyaman saat jawaban yang kuinginkan tak kunjung ia berikan. Sasuke menatapku cepat, seolah baru tersadar dari lamunan, dia mengangguk kecil dan lesu.

"Saki~"

Desahnya memanggilku.

"hmm,, ya sasuke-kun?" tanyaku, entahlah, aku merasa ada yang disembunyikannya dariku,tapi aku tidak mau

"Aku punya sesuatu untukmu."

Cetusnya random, dia segera beranjak dari posisi, menutup buku album tadi dan membawanya keatas rak. Langkahnya cepat menuju tumpukan kardus yang belum dibereskan, disana dia berjongkok di depan salah satu kardus. Memilah-milah sesuatu yang membuatku penasaran.

"Hadiah?."

Tanyaku sambil mendekat, Sakuke mengangguk dan aku suka itu. Aku suka hadiah.

_**~TOP NEWS~**_

_Sudah diputuskan oleh pihak pengadilan. Seorang keturunan uchiha bernama sasuke akan difonis hukuman penjara seumur hidup karena merencanakan pem-Bom-an di gedung Dewan. Dia sudah menyiapkan miniatur pesawat garuda boing 737 yang telah dimodifikasi __ . Pesawat tersebut sudah diisi dengan bahan peledak seberat 2,26 kilogram. Dia bakalan melancarkan serangan mautnya ke gedung Dewan dari sebuah taman di dekat gedung melalui ponsel yang sudah di modifnya menjadi remote control jarak jauh. Aksinya benar-benar sangat rapi. Dia menyamar sebagai foto grafer dan hampir setiap akhir pekan pergi kesana untuk sekedar memotret dari berbagai sudut, hal itu dilakukannya untuk memuluskan rencana. _**_(Daily Konoha. Ad/def)_**

Kutekan tombol remote dengan cepat, memindahnya pada chanel lain dan tetap brita _Breaking News_ seperti tadi yang kudapat, kugelengkan kepalaku tidak percaya.

"Tidak mungkin….!."

Pekikku dari kamar, dadaku bergemuruh tidak karuan hingga remote ditangan terjatuh.

"ada apa, Sakura-Chan?."

Kudengar suara Kaa-san ku dari ambang pintu, kutolehkan kepalaku pada beliau sambil menunjuk layar Tv. Tepat dimana peliputan Sasuke tengah diringkus tadi malam di apartemen barunya, apartemen yang baru saja kutinggalkan beberapa jam sebelum penggerebekan terjadi. Kaa-san berlari kecil menghampiriku, memungut remote di lantai dan membesarkan volumenya. Mata Kaa-san terbelalak tidak percaya, aku hanya mampu menatap lesuh.

"Dia Sasuke, kesasihmu itu?."

Tanya beliau tidak percaya, aku menggeleng menahan desakan air mata.

"Bagaimana bisa Sasuke menjadi seorang teroris?."

Aku menggeleng kembali, dadaku benar-benar sesak menyadari fakta dihadapan mataku. Bagaimana bisa selama ini aku tidak mengetahuinya?.

"Bajingan itu pasti hanya memanfaatkanmu selama ini."

Tegas Kaa-san menceloskan, kutatap beliau tidak percaya.

"Apa maksud, Kaa-san?."

Tanyaku getir, Kaa-san mematikan Tv dan memandangku lurus.

"Tou-san mu seorang anggota dewan, Sasuke merencanakan pengeboman disekitar gedung Dewan. Dia memanfaatkanmu, Sakura.."

**3 BULAN KEMUDIAN**

Kutarik nafas berat saat sipir bertubuh tinggi gembul itu menuntunku masuk kedalam ruang jenguk, hanya ada satu buah kursi disana dan telephone untuk berkomunikasi dengan narapidana yang ditemui. Semakin mendekat dengan pintu jenguk, dadaku terasa sesak. Ini pertama kalinya bagiku setelah penggerebekan di rumah Luhan. Aku akan kembali bertemu dengannya.

"Silahkan, waktu jenguk anda hanya 15 menit."

Terang si sipir di depan pintu, aku mengangguk mengerti dan dia membukakan pintu, memberikan akses padaku untuk masuk tanpanya.

Kutatap dia, duduk sambil terlihat gusar, mengenakan baju tahanan dan anehnya tangannya tidak di borgol seperti bayanganku.

"Ha-hai."

Sapaku tanpa mengangkat telephone, menjadikannya terpaksa membaca pergerakan bibirku. Tangan kurusnya mengangkat gagang telephone, memberiku isyarat untuk ikut mengangkatnya. Aku duduk di kursi besi disana dan berhadapan dengannya, wajahnya pucat, terlihat kerut lelah dan kantung mata lebar.

"Hai."

Sapaku lagi, dia membalas dengan suara serak.

"Aku merindukanmu."

Ungkapku tanpa terfikir sebelumnya, Sasuke terhenyak sambil memalingkan wajah, membuatku merasa sedih.

"Kau tidak merindukanku?."

Tebakku getir tanpa melepas kontar darinya, terlihat jika Dia tidak ingin menatap mataku.

"Apa kita masih sepasang kekasih?."

Berat bagiku untuk mengatakannya, aku takut. Takut jika perkataan Kaa-san adalah benar, Sasuke hanya memanfaatkanku sebagai putri dari seorang anggota Dewan.

"Sa-Sakuu…"

Desahnya menjambak rambut Raven lembutnya.

"Aku akan menerima semua jawabanmu, jika kau tidak lagi menganggapku sebagai kekasihmu. Tak apa bagiku…"

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya, dia menatapku nanar dan aku tidak suka itu. Aku ingin melihat senyumnya seperti dahulu.

"Kumohon Sakura!. Kau membuat yang kualami semakin rumit."

Tekannya menjadikanku bingung, apa maksud kalimat Sasuke?. Apa perkataan Kaa-san benar.

"Serumit apa yang kau alami?. Setiap hari para reporter datang kerumahku, bahkan beberapa anggota kepolisian mendatangi rumah dan memintaku untuk datang ke kantor, mereka bilang jika aku harus di periksa. Apa salahku dan apa yang kuketahui?. Semua hidupku menjadi rumit setelah kebohonganmu padaku terbongkar, Brengsek!."

Geramku menaikkan nada, Sasuke kembali menunduk frustasi. Yah, meski hidupku kini rumit, namun hidupnyalah yang lebih rumit. Berkali-kali lipat rumit dan aku tidak bisa menerimanya.

"Sakura…"

Desahnya lagi.

"Jangan hanya kau panggil namaku!. Katakan yang sebenarnya padaku!. Aku bukan manequin mati, aku manusia. Bahkan jika kau mengakuinya, aku adalah kekasihmu. Kenapa kau sembunyikan semuanya dariku?. Nande_?."_

"Kau suka hadiahmu?."

Kurasakan dadaku tercabik, Sasuke…, kenapa kau mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Apa berita penggerebekanmu itu sebuah hadiah?."

Sasuke semakin menundukkan kepalanya, bahkan gagang telephone ditangannya hanya bertengger tidak berdaya di sudut kepala. Kuketuk kaca dihadapanku pelan tepat di depan mukanya. Aku tahu maksud pertanyaannya adalah mengani hadiah yang ia berikan dahulu, sekotak penuh barang-barang kenangan kami saat 1 thn berpacaran. Segala foto yang pernah kami ambil dan segalanya. Aku suka dan sangat menyukainya.

"Aishiteru…"

Lirihku. Sasuke mengangkat kembali kepalanya dengan cepat, mata onyxnya yang tajam menatapku lurus, seolah meminta pernyataan lebih akan kalimat yang kukeluarkan.

"Kurasa aku harus membiarkanmu tetap disini, kau bahkan tidak berkata apapun saat aku bertanya. Aku pergi…"

Kututup sambungan telephone, Sasuke bergerak cepat mendekati kaca, telapak tanganya menapak disana, kepalanya menggeleng memintaku tetap ditempat awal.

"SAKU…! SAKURA…!"

Bibirnya bergerak-gerak memanggil namaku.

"Selamat tinggal…"

Jawabku tidak acuh, meski di dalam hati ingin sekali berada didekatnya. Untuk selamanya kurasa. Kulengoskan tatapanku dari Sasuke yang mengetuk-ketuk kaca pembatas.

"Rasanya sangat sesak" lirihku entah pada siapa.

"Pakai sepatu roda kalian dan cepat pergi ke lapangan!. Pelatih sudah menunggu, Cepat…!, Cepat…! Cepat…!."

Perintahku pada 3 Gadis berperawakan mungil yang manja-manja. Mereka adalah tiga anggota baru yang akan segera di seleksi dan pantas masuk ke grup apa. A,b,c, atau d.

Ketiga gadis tadi pergi melewatiku menuju pelatih yang sudah bersiap-siap dengan jurnal latihan dan kertas penialaian untuk mereka di tengah lapangan. Karena lelah aku duduk di bekas tempat ketiga gadis tadi.

"Bukankah kau gadis yang dulu sering masuk Tv karena memiliki pacar seorang criminal?."

Tanya salah satu dari tiga gadis mungil tadi. kuangkat kepalaku dari lembar-lembar data peserta hari ini.

"Kalian sudah selesai menjalani tes?"

Tanyaku megalihkan pertanyaan.

"Kau gadis yang menjadi pacar dari si criminal Uchiha Sasuke yang tampan itu kan?."

Ulangnya lebih spesifik. Aku tersenyum kecut lalu beranjak dari tempat duduk.

"Bagaimana?. Kalian bertiga masuk grup apa, a,b,c, atau d?."

Tanyaku balik dan beranjak pergi melewati mereka. Tidak ingin aku membahas mengenai pria sialan itu. beberapa langkah aku menjauh sayup kudengar percakapan mengomentariku.

"Aku yakin Orang itu kekasihnya Sasuke, dulu sering sekali kulihat gambarnya di TV."

"Benarkah?."

"Iya."

"Waah jika ibuku tahu kalau ketua club ini adalah Wanita itu, pasti aku tidak diperbolehkan ikut club ini lagi."

Rengeknya.

Bagaimana bisa mereka memandangku seperti itu, kadang ada yang mengatakan jika aku keren karena sudah berpacaran dengan seorang criminal, ada pula yang menyebutku gadis berbahaya, dan akutidak terlalu peduli dengan semua itu.

"Jika dia berpacaran dengan seorang criminal. Aku yakin dia sudah terkontaminasi. Kenapa polisi tidak ikut menangkapnya?."

Telingaku semakin panas mendengarnya, mereka kira aku ini apa?, seenaknya mengatakan hal seperti itu. Kau fikir criminal itu adalah virus apa?.

"Sudah jangan hiraukan."

Pelatih tersenyum membalasnya, dia seorang yang perhatian dan bijaksana.

"Ehm, trimakasih Kakashi sensei"

Ucapku.

"Cepat kondisikan anggotamu. Kita akan latihan secara lengkap. Dari pemanasan sampai belajar teknik baru yang baru kudapatkan."

Titah pelatih. Aku mematuhi dan mengumpulkan semua anggota yang berjumlah sekitar 20-an.

"Apa kau belajar sepatu roda agar nanti jika menjadi buronan kau bisa kabur dengan cepat?."

Sebuah pertanyaan yang membuaku marah, pertanyaan itu datang dari seorang bocah sahabat Ino. Aku tidak percaya jika bocah itu akan mengikuti club ini. Alasannya dulu sangat sederhana. Supaya tidak berpisah dengan Ino. .

Kembali aku tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan bocah itu.

"Tentu saja. Aku sudah berlatih dengan keras sampai menjadi pemain tercepat di club ini selama 9 thn. Semua itu untuk apa?. Tentu saja untuk hal yang kau tanyakan tadi."

Jawabku mengiyakan.

"Jadi itu semua benar?."

Tambahnya.

"Ya."

Jawabku lugas dan singkat. Semua disini terdiam. Pelatih bahkan hanya mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat.

"Ada apa denganmu?."

Tanya pelatih saat melihatku yang tengah menyendiri di ujung arena latihan.

"Entahlah. Sejak tadi aku terus-terusan memikirkan tentang Dia, kemarin aku menemuinya untuk pertama kali."

"Sa Kura…"

Panggil pelatih. Aku menyahut dengan berdehem.

"Jangan terlalu memikirkan hal ini. Kau gadis yang kuat dan memiliki masa depan cerah. Jangan buat masa lalu menghambatmu."

Hibur pelatih.

"Trimakasih pelatih." Ucapku.

**KONOHA 2013**

"_Kau suka hadiahmu?_."

terngiang lagi pertanyaan yang pernah di lontarkan uchiha sialan yang sangat kubenci, tapi juga sangat kucintai.

Ya, aku sangat menyukai hadiah darinya, kusarukkan tanganku pada kardus yang berisikan berbagai hal menyenangkan dahulu. Aku menatap beberapa bingkai foto didalam kardus yang sudah berdebu tebal yang kutarik dari kolong tempat tidur. Sengaja kusimpan kardus ini disana agar Tou-san tidak menemukannya.

Mungkin benar juga yang dikatakan pelatih. _Jangan buat masa lalu menghambatmu_. Perlahan-lahan kukeluarkan bingkai-bingkai foto tadi dari dalam kardus, menatanya berjajar di lantai. Ini adalah hasil jepretanku saat les prifat dengannya. Memajangkan beberapa foto narsis gila kami berdua. Foto saat berlibur, sekedar makan es cream, berjalan di trotoar, saat aku menjuarai turnamen sepatu roda, saat Sasuke lulus dari universitasnya. Semua kenangan itu terlalu indah untuk kulupakan. Tapi jika tidak kulupakan semuanya akan membuatku sakit. Aku harus bagaimana?. Sudah 3 thn semuanya berlalu, dan aku masih tak sanggup untuk menerima beban ini. Setiap malam fikiranku melayang padanya yang meringkuk di sel khusus, dia kedinginan, apa dia disiksa oleh polis-polisi disana sebagai pelampias amarah. Bagaimana tersiksanya sasuke didalam sana. Kisah ini sudah menyiksa batinku.

Tok…! Tok…! Tok…!

Ketukan di jendela. Aku mengernyit ketakutan, ada sosok berdiri disana. Kudekati dengan gugup jendela kamar dan membuka tirainya.

Bukan main terkejutnya aku saat itu, Sasuke berdiri dihadapanku dengan tampangnya yang lelah dan kotor. Dia mengenakan jaket kulit hitam dan celana pendek khas penjara. Sesaat setelah dia memasuki kamarku. Kupeluk dia erat-erat. Aku merindukan lelaki ini. Criminal ini. Apakah yang kualami saat ini adalah mimpi?.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku?."

Tanyaku tidak bisa membendung keingintahuanku.

Sasuke memelukku erat. Dia merengkuh tubuhku didalam dada bidangnya.

"Izinkan aku memelukmu saja untuk saat ini!."

Pintanya. Aku semakin terisak mendengar ucapannya. Bagaimana hal ini terjadi disaat aku berusaha untuk melupakannya. Sasuke-kun, Seandainya waktu dapat kuputar dan mencegahmu melakukan hal bodoh itu, aku bisa memastikan hidup kita akan bahagia.

"Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan hal seburuk itu padaku?."

Aku masih terisak saat mengatakannya. Sasuke megelus puncak kepalaku.

"Ceritanya panjang. Jika kuceritakan padamu kau juga tidak akan mengerti."

Jawabnya.

"Kau menganggapku bukan siapa-siapa?. Kau menganggapku hanya sekedar seseorang disampingmu saja. Iyakan? Oleh sebab itu kau tidak pernah mengatakan tentang ini semua kepadaku."

Amarahku tidak bisa terkendali. Kupukuli dada Sasuke dengan membabi buta.

"Lakukan sepuasmu, sayang."

Ucapnya menahan sakit.

Dan satu fakta yang kutau...

Uchiha Sasuke kabur dari selnya, dia sudah merencakan ini lebih dari 2 thn dan baru saat ini waktu yang pas. Dengan sedikit kekayaannya, Sasuke menyuruh pengacara memberi sedikit uang pada petugas dan berhasil keluar dari sel dengan cara melompati pagar setinggi 7 meter. Dia dijemput oleh beberapa temannya yang satu misi, lalu diantar menuju rumahku.

"Kenapa kau memajang foto-foto kita dilantai?."

Tanyanya sambil mengambil salah satu foto saat kami berjalan bersama di trotoar.

"Kau terlihat sangat cantik di foto ini."

Pujinya. Sudah lama aku tidak mendengar gombalan khas Sasuke. Yah..sejak kejadian itu.

"Tentu saja. Aku akan selalu terlihat cantik di manapun. Bahkan di trotoar."

Sombongku. Sasuke memelukku kembali dan kami bersandar di ranjang.

"Nanti pagi negeri ini akan gempar. Semua brita akan memberitahkan aku yang berhasil kabur dari sel penjara."

Dia tersenyum sinis dengan mata yang menerawang. Mendengar itu, kesedihan dihatiku kembali menyeruak. Malam semakin larut dan aku tertidur dalam pelukannya. Dia memelukku sepanjang malam.

_**~TOP NEWS~**_

_Uchiha sasuke benar-benar telah menggemparkan negeri kita. Setelah 3 thn yang lalu hampir berhasil menge-bom gedung Dewan dengan alatnya yang canggih. Sekarang, pria yang kini berusia 24 thn itu resmi menjadi buronan polisi. Bahkan Kepala Polisi Korea Jepang sengaja meminta pemerintah negara Thailand, Cina, Korea, dan negara disekitar Lainnya untuk siaga serta siap menangkap Uchiha sasuke. Kepala Polisi mengambil langkah cepat agar Sasuke tidak kabur keluar negeri. Diperkirakan akan terjadi hal mengejutkan dalam jangka waktu kedepan jika Sasuke tidak kunjung ditemukan dan ditangkap. _**_(News Line /Yus/Pot)._**

Benar sekali apa yang dikatakan sasuke, saat aku terbangun dia sudah tidak berada disampingku. Dia meninggalkanku begitu saja. Hatiku terasa hancur kembali. Foto-foto yang terserak dilantai sudah tidak ada, kucoba mencarinya di dalam kardus tapi kardus itu juga tidak ada. Apa mungkin Tou-san membuangnya. Segera aku berlari kepintu. Terkunci. Berarti ayah tidak mengambilnya. Apa Sasuke yang mengambilnya?

Di tempat latihan sepatu roda. Bocah yang mengaku sahabat Ino mendekatiku.

"Hei. Aku dengar pacarmu kabur dari penjara. Apa itu benar?."

Dia bertanya dengan gayanya yang sok.

"Aku tidak tahu. Kalau kau mengetahuinya dari Tv lebih baik kau tanya saja pada Tv."

Jawabku ketus.

"Hah. Dasar gadis bodoh. Bagaimana bisa Tv menjawab pertanyaanku. Imajinasimu itu tinggi sekali."

Dia mencibirku.

"Pergilah!."

Titahku. Aku tidak ingin diganggu untuk saat ini.

"Kurasa kau butuh refresing."

Sarannya sambil melangkah menjauh.

Refresing?. Entahlah. Semalam aku sudah refresing dengan bertemu Sasuke. Itu lebih untuk membuatku bersyukur dan tenang. Tapi pagi ini setelah aku mendengar brita dan membaca Koran. Kembali cemas dan gundah yang kurasakan.

Latihan hari ini aku benar-benar gila. Mereka sengaja mendiamkanku, kuanggap itu sebagai tanda penghormatan karena aku memang membutuhkan prifasi hari ini.

"Pergilah jalan-jalan untuk refresing!."

Kakashi sensei memberikanku air mineral botol. Aku menerimanya.

"Aku lihat Gaara tadi menyarankan agar kau refresing. Tidak ada salahnya bukan?."

Aku mengangguk.

"memang benar."

Minggu sore di kawasan pertokoan padat. Toko-toko disini memiliki lebar yang tidak lebih dari 6 meter perseginya. Jangan dilihat dari ukuran, tapi lihat dari barang dan keunikan tokonya. Barang disini sangat murah. 5% lebih murah dari barang di pasaran, dan bentuk toko yang unik dengan segala keanekaragaman budaya yang dibawa dari masing-masing pedagang yang berasal dari luar pulau. Mereka menghiasi toko-toko tersebut dengan banyak barang unik dari daerahnya. Satu yang paling aku tidak suka yaitu toko roti dari orang Ame. Mereka memajang koteka dan itu membuatku mual setiap kali temanku membelikan roti dari toko tersebut.

Saat tengah santai menyusuri pertokoan dengan menenteng kamera digitalku untuk memotret pemandangan dan gambar yang secara tidak sengaja terlihat mata. Entah mengapa kebiasaan memotretku kembali muncul?. Gaara berjalan di belakangku dengan malas.

"Hei. Berhentilah memotret. Itu memalukan."

Pintanya. Aku hanya melengos tidak menghiraukan. Saat asik memotret aku menemukan masker penutup wajah warna hitam. Karena sayang kupungut masker tersebut dan memperhatikan.

"Kau memungut masker itu. Iuh..menjijikkan."

komentar Gaara. Aku muak mendengar komentarnya dari tadi. Ingin sekali kurobek mulutnya.

"Diamlah. Apa kau mau aku merobek mulutmu?. Hah."

mengatupkan mulutnya dengan malas, dan itu membuatku senang.

"Maaf."

Dia menjadi bersalah dan aku sangat suka dengan keadaan ini.

Kami melanjutkan berkeliling, Gaara membeli Tupokki banyak sekali. Makanannya sangat enak, tapi yang tidak kusuka adalah bentuknya. Pipih dan lembek. Yiekss.

Kami duduk di bangku panjang pertokoan sambil menikmati tukpokki yang di borong oleh Gaara,, iuh ganteng-ganteng tapi rakus. Sambil makan tukpokki aku memotret disanan sini. Mendapatkan gambar yang bagus, tidak lupa aku sedikit narsis dengan bergaya akan melahap satu bungkus plastik semua Tukpokki ini. Gaara ikut-ikutan narsis, dia memotret dirinnya bergaya patung liberti dengan Tukpokkinya. Aku lumayan terhibur dengan refresing ini.

"Maaf. Itu punya saya."

Tiba-tiba seorang pria dengan kaos hitam pendek dan memakai topi yang sengaja di mampatkan kekepalanya mendekatiku, suaranya serak dengan kepala terus menunuk. Pria tersebut menunjuk pada masker yang kutaruh di samping tempat dudukku. Segera kuberikan masker tersebut.

"Ini. Tadi jatuh dan aku memungutnya."

Kataku memberi penjelasan terlebih dahulu. Takut nanti dia menuduhku sebagai pencuri.

"Kalau begitu terimakasih."

Ucapnya seraya meninggalkanku.

"Kau tidak mau memberi kami imbalan?. Kami kan sudah menemukan maskermu."

Tanya Gaara membuat langkah pria tadi terhenti. Kusodokkan sikutku ke perutnya, berani-beraninya dia mengatakan hal memalukan seperti itu.

"Diam kau!."

Printahku. Gaara meringis kesakitan. Pria itu berperawakan kurus dan Tinngi tegap. Dia membawa dua tas jinjing besar dan jaket hitam yang di cangking pada tangan kanannya. Pria ini sepertinya tidak asing bagiku, aku sepertinya mengenali pria ini. Dia sekarang pergi menjauh, meninggalkanku dengan Gaara yang terpekur melihatnya.

Tapi entahlah. Seiring perginya pria itu fikiranku tentangnya masih tidak bisa hilang. Sampai akhirnya aku melihat sebuah toko baru disekitar sini. Tokoh yang menggantikan sebuah distro kecil bangkrut. Tertulis jelas di depan toko itu 'Tatoo" ternyata tempat pembuatan tatoo. Ehm…, aku tertarik dan mendekat. Siapa tahu toko itu memiliki tattoo tidak permanen sehingga aku bisa dibuatkan tato bergambar ular yang melingkar di lengan kananku. Siapa tahu?.

Akhirnya kami mencoba memasuki toko tadi. berdiri seorang pemuda gundul berperawakan kurus kecil yang hanya menyisahkan daging yang membalut tulang saja. Aku menyapa pria tadi dan mulai bertanya-tanya tentang menelitik seisi toko dengan tatapan yang terpesona. Dia melihat dan terpana akan beranekaragaman jenis tattoo yang di sediakan di dinding-dinding toko.

"Waow.., ini sangat luar biasa."

Puji Gaara. Aku tersenyum saja kepada si pemilik.

"Trimakasih. Apa kalian mau ditattoo atau hanya mengagumi tokoku?."

Tanya si pemilik sambil tertawa lebar di akhir kalimatnya. Kami berdua ikut tertawa.

Saat tengah mengerjakan aku melihat keluar lewat jendela. Pria bermasker hitam itu menatap kedalam toko. Entah menatap siapa?. Aku atau pemilik toko. Dia sudah mengenakan maskernya dan masih menutupi kepala dengan topi dan mengenakan jaket hitamnya. Sekitar 3 jam lebih proses pembuatannya. Aku cukup puas dengan hasilnya. Bagus, rapi, dan hampir terlihat asli.

Tangan kananku sekarang bertatoo seekor ular sanca yang melingkar dan hendak mematok tanganku. Sedangkan Gaara, dia menatoo tengkuknya dengan gambar yang terlihat menjijikkan. Gambar seorang wanita bugil dengan panah yang menusuk dadanya.

"Kau yakin dengan tattoo mu itu?."

Tanyaku ragu. dia mengangguk mantap.

"Ini kan hanya sementara. Bukan permanen. Benarkan bos?." Dia mantap si pemilik toko itu, Dan pemilik toko itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Terserah kaulah."

Aku mengedikkan bahu dan membayar biaya pentatoan. Aku kembali meneteng camera digital dan meminta seseorang yang baru saja masuk kedalam toko tattoo untuk membantuku memotret hasil tattooku bersama Gaara. Dia memberikan kamera dan menunjukkan hasilnya. Bagus.

"Trimakasih."

Kataku. Gaara mengerutkan dahi memandangi hasil jepretan.

"Kenapa hasil fotoku sangat jelek. Seharusnya aku tersenyum. Lihat!, mukaku jadi berkerut karena mengerutkan dahi. Argg…, hapus fotonya."

Dia mencoba merebut kameraku.

"Hey. Kau ini apa-apan sih."

Bentakku. Kami bergulat di dalam toko, membuat kami diusir karena menganggu pengunjung lainnya. Aku masih marah dan kesal. Itu tadi sangat memalukan dan Gaara menanggapinya seperti angin lalu.

"Kita pergi ke sana!."

Ajak Gaara menarik tanganku. Ada tempat yang menjadi favorit pengunjung. Tempatnya tidak jauh dari toko tattoo. Aku duduk dibawah temaran lampu kerlap-kerlip café out door. Ternyata selama aku berada di dalam toko tattoo sore sudah menjadi malam. Aku menikmati keindahan malam di pertokoan ini. Lampu flip-flop menghiasi setiap tangkai pohon yang berbaris lurus di tepi trotoar. Pesananku hari ini special karena itu yang dikatakan si weaters padaku.

"Kau punya uang sampai memesan makanan special seperti itu?."

Ejeknya. Aku mendengus kesal.

"Sekali lagi kau mengacau refresingku hari ini. Tamat riwayatmu."

Ancamku bergaya memotong leher. Kami menikmati santapan dengan lahap. Hingga di suapan terakhir aku teringat dengan kameraku. Sebaiknya aku memotret saat-saat ini.

"Bisa ambilkan fotoku dengan pemandangan disekitarnya!."

Pintaku pada si wearters yang baru mengisikan gelas dengan air putih.

"Tentu."

Angguknya dan menerima kameraku.

"Aku ikut…"

Rengek Gaara. Dia tiba-tiba merangkul pundakku dan bergaya narsis. Aku berpose seolah menikmati santapan dan menatap lurus kearah kamera. Ciissss…

"Trimakasih."

Ucapku seraya menerima kameraku.

"Waah. Kalau yang ini aku suka. Aku terlihat tampan. Iyakan?."

Sombongnya degan cengengesan.

"ya ya ya ya."

Anggukku kesal. Huh, kurasa refresing seperti inilah yang kubutuhkan sedari dulu, sejenak melupakan kerumitan akan Sasuke dan hidupku.

"Uh. Bukankah pria itu pria yang maskernya kau temukan?."

Gaara menunjuk sisi kecil didalam baground foto kami. Pria itu masih duduk di tempat yang sama saat aku mentato kulitku. Bedanya dia sekarang menatap kearah kami. Wajahnya tidak terlihat jelas karena masker dan topinya. Kusipitkan mata untuk lebih jelas memperhatikan si pria dan menzoom foto.

"Kelihatannya familiar."

Fikirku menfokuskan pada pria tadi.

_**~TOP NEWS~**_

_Kembali setelah brita kaburnya Uchiha dari penjara mengejutkan rakyat Jepaang. Tadi malam Sasuke melancarkan bom bunuh diri dengan bahan peledak yang sama yang ditemukan di dalam pesawat mainan 3 thn silam. Sasuke menghancurkan tubuhnya sendiri dan 3 toko yang berada di samping kanan kiri toko tattoo yang ia ledakkan. 7 korban luka-luka dan 19 orang meninggal di tempat kejadian. Ternyata Sasuke tidaklah sendiri dalam rencana penge-bom-annya seperti yang sedari dulu di lansir. Tadi pagi, polisi dan tim gegana berhasil melumpuhkan sekitar 5 orang yang baru keluar dari pelabuhan. Mereka membawa tiga gerhanat, enam senapan otomatis, 2 refolfer caliber 44, dan bahan peledak plastic seberat 11,4 kilogram. Mereka adalah orang dibalik keberhasilan kaburnya Sasuke dari penjara 2 hari yang lalu. _**_(Daily Seoul /erw/ti)_**

Segera kuraih kamera digitalku diatas ranjang, mencari-cari foto dimana pria bermasker ada didalamnya. Sejenak kuperhatikan pria yang terlihat familiar tersebut. Kubekap mulutku rapat, tidak terasa tetesan air mata melinang tanpa diminta. Dia Sasuke, dadaku terasa sesak.

Sasuke…, kenapa kau melakukan semua ini padaku?.

Tangisku pecah sembari memeluk kamera didada.

BRAK

Pintu kamarku terbuka, langkah cepat terdengar diikuti beberapa disana, kutolehkan kepalaku dan mendapati 3 anggota kepolisian berjalan dibelakang punggung Tou-san.

"Sakura. kau harus ikut dengan mereka untuk saat ini!."

Pinta Tpu-san mendekatiku, beliau mengelus puncak kepalaku dengan lembut dan membantuku berdiri. Aku menatap 3 polisi dihadapanku jengah. Apa mau mereka?.

"Nona, Haruno, untuk saat ini anda harus kami bawa ke markas. Ada barang tinggalan Dari Tersangka uchiha sasuke yang bersangkutan dengan anda."

Aku tercengang, barang yang bersangkutan denganku?, apa mengenai kardus hadiahnya yang hilang beberapa hari lalu. Aku mengangguk lemas dan mengikuti langkah 3 polisi tadi dibantu Tou-san yang membopongku.

Sesampainya di kantor polisi, Tousan terlihat berbicara serius dengan atasan mereka. Sementara seorang polisi muda membawa kardus milikku keatas meja dihadapanku.

"Barang-barang ini kami temukan di markas para teroris. Dari penyelidikan kami, semua barang di dalam kardus tidak ada yang berbahaya. Kami rasa barang-barang ini milik, nona."

Terang polisi tadi sambil menyodorkannya, kutengok kedalam kardus, tidak ada yang kurang sama sekali. Malahan sepucuk surat yang tak pernah kulihat tergeletak diatas sendiri. berbalut amplop putih dengan segel tinta hati berwarna merah.

"Bisa tinggalkan saya sebentar saja."

Pintaku dan disetujui. Kini hanya aku seorang di ruangan kecil interogasi, kubuka segel amplop dan mengeluarkan sepucuk surat darinya.

_Your Love_

_Sasuke U._

_Sakura... maafkan aku. Kau tetaplah kekasihku, karena cinta kita tak membutuhkan kenyataan. Hanya membutuhkan perasaan, jika masih salah satu diantara kita memilikinya, maka sampai pada itulah cinta kita akan tetap menggantung di pohon keabadian. Kau dan aku, kita bersama._

Kututup surat singkatnya, seraya dunia berputar lebih cepat. Ruangan ini berkunang dan dadaku sangat Ini Akhir Dari segalanya?

**TAMAT/TBC? :v **

**Org Kurang kerjaan.. :v **

**sbenernya ini masih chapter 1 :/**

lanjut gak bebeb? :/

FF pertama :v

Amatir,, biasalah ya~

tapi klw tamat juga boleh loh :v

Maaf Banget dah -_- ini FF ane kok.. dan ehem gw emang k-popers banget :') -_- ini sbenernya FF Hunhan -_- di edit.. tpi klw hunhannya di publish di fb... ternyata ada yg ketinggalan bung -+_ hello exotic BTW -_- klw masih ada yg belum di edit.. kasih tau aje.

REVIEW? :D


End file.
